The Mathematics Of Defeat
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: This is the next installment of my 'Like the Son He Never Had' series, depicting Pellew/Hornblower's father/son relationship through the series. This is set during the events of 'The Frog's and the Lobsters'. Hornblower and his men are ashore on French s


**The Mathematics of Defeat**

**There will be another one in this series set to events from 'The Frogs and The Lobsters' as soon as it is written, but for now please don't forget to REVIEW! Thank You, and as usual I hope you enjoy what you read! **

"_Mr Hornblower… Do not assume a situation is safe, until you can convince yourself that it is so."_

"_I'll keep it in mind sir." The young Hornblower had smiled, exchanging a respectful nod with his Captain, before they departed company._

Captain Pellew stood and reflected upon this earlier, if not brief conversation he had shared with the young Hornblower. The young Lefttennant had appeared as cautious as he, and as much of the opinion that their new French allies were not to be deemed entirely trustworthy, at least not until such a time that they had proven themselves to be so.

The General had however tried to reassure Pellew otherwise, and the Captain had found that he could never doubt the man's loyalty to his country, nor that he had the best interests of her people at heart… although whether this would ultimately be through the allegiance of their British troops, or lead to their betrayal, was a cause of great unease and concern.

He didn't trust the position that they now found themselves in, idle, and becalmed they would remain like sitting targets if the tables were to turn, and they were to suddenly find themselves being fired upon.

But for all his responsibility, as the superior British officer in charge of the expedition, his thoughts fell to one man, among many… the young Lefttennant Hornblower.

As one of his best officers, he had proven himself consistently, and great things could only come from his disembarkment along with the French fleet… that is if their mission had not been doomed to fail from the beginning, in which case it would be a true testament to both his character and resourcefulness, as to how long he could survive alone of foreign soil with the enemy carrying the overwhelming majority, and the threat of death all around. Even more doubtful, would be, if indeed outnumbered, how many of his men he could see withstand battle, and make it back to the '_Indefatigable_' alive.

_Why was it that they had been ordered to remain behind when the three other ships carrying the British fleet and their French allies had been ordered to return to England? _He considered.

"…because if the General was indeed forced to retreat it was not expected that he should return with more than a quarter of the men he set out with!"

The mathematics of defeat were certainly against them, and Mr Hornblower's life now almost certainly lay precariously in the hands of these very mathematics, and that of course of chance… the sound of French artillery fire hardly doing much to calm Pellew's fears for his men.

With no further word sent of Mr Bole's, or the General, he had already began to fear the worst, but a squad of men sent ashore should turn up more news… although this would be of small benefit to determine the fate of Lefttennant Hornblower, and those of his men sent to hold the Bridge.

This was not his war, nor his country, they should not be left to die here, the casualties of somebody else's conflict… and so he would remain, at least until all hope appeared lost.

He couldn't help but recall the incident a few weeks previous, when the General's plans, and their orders had been taken… the mission should have been abandoned there and then, or at least General Charette made aware of this recent development… but Captain Pellew had had his orders also, orders to keep quiet, from the Admiral himself, which he did not dare disobey.

"_The shore party have returned sir."_

"_Well Mr Bracegirdle?"_

"_They failed to make contact with General Charette's camp… all men are believed lost sir."_

So it was as expected, they had been deceived…

Captain Pellew let out a strained sigh, Mr Hornblower was on his own for now then, if indeed he was still alive.

"I stand before you a man accused Mr Bracegirdle."

"Accused sir, by whom?" The other man asked.

"By my own self…"


End file.
